inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Elieth Valtinas/Discusiones de hermanos
'' "Discusiones de hermanos". - ¡Ya estoy harta de Natsumi! ¡Siempre haciendo lo mismo! - Hilda Varens estaba cabreadísima; porque sabe que Natsumi y su hermano habían vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales. Esto a Hilda no le gustaba nada; aparte del motivo de que su hermano se dejaba llevar fácilmente por el amor físico, no le gustaba nada Natsumi. Le parecía demasiado creída y arrogante. Natsumi pensaba a su vez de ésta que era bastante "choni" (quería decir que hablaba con muchas palabrotas y blasfemias y pasaba de todo); era a veces, pero no aparentaba como tal. - ¡Y qué me dices de ti; siempre fumando y bebiendo con tus amiguitas Ahiru y Elieth! - a Airk Varens también le molestaba el hecho de que su hermana fumase y se fuera de borrachera continuamente con aquellas dos tipas -. ¡Vaya pedo que os pillasteis las tres un día! Y era verdad eso. Muchísimas noches se iban a discotecas o simplemente a pubs o por la calle a fumar y a beber. Pero aquella noche en que Hilda, Elieth y Ahiru habían ido a uno de los conciertos de Devourment; ahí sí que se pillaron una buena; y hasta las detuvo la policía. No las metieron en prisión, pero sí una buena suma de dinero debían pagar y tuvieron que pasar por comisaría. 'Flashback:' Hilda, Elieth y Ahiru iban de camino al concierto de Devourment; donde éste tendría lugar en Mountains of Death. Era de noche total. Estaban en Estados Unidos. Ya habían cogido las entradas para el concierto; ya iban de camino hacia el estadio del concierto. - ¡La primera vez que voy a un concierto de metal extremo! - Hilda había ido a conciertos de Heavy metal, pero no a uno de metal extremo. - Pues vas a flipar, tía - Elieth había ido a muchos más; y de mayor grado -. También fui a Necrophagist, Cannibal Corpse, Aborted, Vital Remains, Disgorge, etc... el metal extremo es lo mejor que hay. Una pena que no hubiese podido ir a ninguno de Death; el cantante murió muy pronto. Grande Chuck Schuldiner. - Y sí; el Black metal tampoco pierde ripio -. Ahiru también había ido a esos conciertos con Elieth -. Gorgoroth, Mayhem, Darkened Nocturn Slaughtercult, Dark Funeral, Nargaroth, Thy Antichrist... grupazos. Cuando ya habían entrado en aquel estadio (cerrado; no al aire libre) se habían puesto en primeras filas; querían ver a los músicos en persona (no por su belleza ni nada; que aquellos músicos no eran nada de guapos, sino por escuchar de cerca el concierto). Pidieron un montón de botellas de vodka y ron y fueron directamente de nuevo a las filas. El concierto empezó. Empezaron a beber y a mezclar todas las bebidas. El cantante rugía con sus ''pig squeals'.' ''Las guitarras y el bajo zumbaban. La batería retumbaba violentamente. Ése era el ambiente que les gustaba a las chicas. Ya estaban borrachas, ya habían mezclado las dos bebidas que habían pedido. Elieth se subió al escenario e hizo un headbanging; y cuando fue a saltar todos los demás la sujetaron e hicieron el aúpa-aúpa. Ahiru también hizo lo mismo. Ahí es cuando la cosa empezó a desmadrarse; todos estaban borrachos como cubas durante el resto del concierto; aporreando el escenario y los de las filas de atrás pegándose. Cuando el concierto terminó (era a las tantas de la madrugada) pues todos salieron del estadio y ellas se iban otra vez al opulento chalet de Hilda; completamente ebrias. Eran las 5 y media de la madrugada cuando aporrearon la puerta diciendo: - ¡Abreeeeeeeeeee, maldita sea! - a Hilda se le notaba la borrachera en la voz -. ¡Airkyyyyy, que soy yoooooooo! - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaabre de una puta vez, joder! - Elieth también estaba borrachuza. Pero antes de que Airk les pudiera abrir la puerta; la policía las encontró primero. Se acercaron a ellas: - Jovencitas, ¡nos debéis una buena suma de dinero! Ni Elieth, ni Ahiru ni Hilda llevaban un centavo. Estaban con los bolsillos completamente vacíos. - No tenemos nada, chicas -. A Elieth se le cortó la voz. - Ni un puto centavo - resopló Ahiru, de mala leche -. ¡Nos lo hemos gastado todo en las entradas y en alcohol!. Se notaba que habían bebido. Olían a esa mezcla rara que habían hecho con ron y vodka; y también habían fumado durante el concierto; sus ropas olían a humo. Elieth todavía llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca. - Quinientos diez dólares. No os extrañéis; lo habéis ido acumulando todo. Las chicas se quedaron asombradísimas. ¿Tanto dinero debían? ¿Esto era una estafa o qué? Ellas no tenían tanto dinero. Quinientos diez entre tres... ¡cada una debía ciento setenta dólares! Y no los tenían aquí. - Perdone, pero no los tenemos aquí - interrumpió Ahiru. - Bien, pues ustedes pasarán por comisaría. Se las llevaron. Airk preguntó qué había pasado. Ellas pasaron por comisaría. Cuando el interrogatorio acabó, las dijeron que tenían una semana para pagar; o si no iban a ir a la cárcel por un buen período de tiempo. No querían eso. Como la familia de Hilda tenía mucho dinero, Hilda pagó enseguida. A pesar de que las otras dos chicas tenían también mucho dinero, pues se libraron de pagar. - Que sepáis que he pagado por vosotras - rechistó Hilda -. Agradecedlo. Os he hecho un gran favor. Pero las otras dos chicas no escuchaban; se quedaron dormidas. Hilda cayó desplomada a los segundos; dormían unas encima de otras. Al día siguiente Airk las preguntó. Hilda no se acordaba de nada ni Elieth tampoco, así que Ahiru se lo tuvo que contar. Éste se tiró de los pelos. ¡Su hermana había vuelto a beber otra vez! La echó un buen sermón. Hilda estaba con dolor de cabeza. Cuanto más le dolía la cabeza, más la chillaba. ¡Que se aguante! Le importaba un comino lo que hicieran las otras dos; como si se tiraran de un puente; pero le importaba mucho lo que hiciera su hermana. 'Fin del flashback.' - ¿Y eso es todo? - Hilda se reía, mientras sostenía un cigarrillo en la mano -. Lo mío es muy light comparado con lo que haces con Natsumi en la cama. ¡Si yo no hago nada! - Sí, claro, en la cama - Airk estaba avergonzado y enfadado -. ¡Te lo inventas todo! - Sí, claro, y el cielo es verde y los elefantes vuelan - Hilda estaba muy furiosa -. Remata lo que hiciste con Natsumi en la cama. 'Flashback: ''' Todo empezó cuando Edurne se lo contó a Hilda (bueno, ellas dos fueron a espiar a la pareja) tras la puerta. Miraron tras el cerrojo. Dentro de la habitación, estaba la pareja en la cama; sus cuerpos cubiertos por las sábanas de la cama de Airk. Estaban besándose apasionadamente; tocándose el uno al otro... los amantes perfectos. - Tía, qué delicia para mis oídos - murmuró Edurne -. Quisiera hacerlo con Nagumo. Me importa un bledo lo que piense la Kudou de mí. Además ella es una sosa, seguro que es virgen y seguro que a Nagumo le gustan más chicas como yo, con ganas. - Tú y tus fantasías. Hacedlo - sugurió Hilda -. Además Nagumo me cae bien. No me importa. Pero por favor, usad protección; no vaya a ser que se corra la voz. Y a mí Kudou me parece una parada. Y sí, lo es. Edurne había acertado. Había supuesto bien. Había dado en el clavo. - ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - preguntó Edurne, con suma curiosidad. - Porque cuando estaba hablando con Elieth, Chiara y Nice Dolphin; Nice Dolphin me dijo que era virgen. Él propuso "practicar" pero parece ser que ella se negó. Si todas lo hemos hecho; yo, Elieth, Ahiru... - Yo me muero de ganas. Pero a pesar de que estaban hablando en un tono de voz muy bajo; Aki las oyó. - Conque hablando mal de la gente y mirando tras el cerrojo, ¿eh? Pues eso está muy mal; es de malas personas y además está muy feo hacerlo. Hilda y Edurne se dieron la vuelta, muy sorprendidas. ¿Las habían estado espiando mientras hablaban? Estaban confusísimas. ¿Por qué no las dejaban hablar en paz? - Y también es de malas personas y está muy feo escuchar conversaciones ajenas - Hilda estaba muy enfadada y asustada -. ¿No te enseñó mamá a no meter las narices en los asuntos ajenos? - Vete - dijo Edurne, entre dientes. Estaba muy pálida de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero Aki no estaba decidida a irse. - No me iré; y más, se lo contaré todo a Airk y Natsumi y Ringo. Chismosas. - Y levantó la mano -. Hilda. - ¿Qué? - bufó en un tono chulesco. Aki le dio una bofetada. A Hilda le hizo un hilillo de sangre. ¡Hija de puta, la Aki ésa; abofetearla así! Ahora vería lo que es bueno. Para rematar, Hilda fue directamente a Aki y la pegó una patada. Aki a su vez la pegó otra bofetada. Hilda empezó a tirarla de los pelos; y Aki empezó a tirarle de la camiseta; y finalmente Hilda la empujó brutamente contra la pared. - ¡HIJAPUTA, VAS A VER LO QUE SON BUENOS MODALES Y LOS QUE NO LO SON! - Hilda estaba furiosa por el hilillo de sangre que la había hecho después de abofetearla, y por el tirón de la camiseta nueva que se había comprado hace poco. Edurne salió a su defensa. Ayudó a Hilda a tirarle de los pelos a Aki, a tirarle de las piernas y de los brazos. Llegó tal punto que Aki empezó a chillar tanto que los amantes las habían oído. Cuando salieron los amantes; éstos estaban de las siguientes maneras; Airk estaba muy enfadado y muy avergonzado; y Natsumi estaba igual sólo que en menor grado y más nerviosa. - ¡HILDA! - Airk estaba tan cabreado, colorado y avergonzado que hizo amago de pegar a su hermana -. ¿Qué has estado haciendo; contar chismes y mirar por el cerrojo con la Irazu ésta? - y miró a Edurne Irazu con desprecio. - Oye, soplapollas, ni que fuera un espécimen - Edurne se había dado cuenta de que Airk la miraba con desprecio. Hilda iba a explotar. ¡Su hermano lo había vuelto a hacer con aquella perra de Natsumi! ¿Y qué pasaría si hubiese embarazo? No le apetecería nada hacer de su niñera; porque después de tener a la niña Arik y Natsumi no se iban a ocupar de ella; pues los dos eran un par de botarates. - ¡COMO HAYA EMBARAZO ME VOY A QUEJAR AL TÍO! - ella podía fumar y beber cuando quisiera, pero su hermano no. Ella era la mayor de los mellizos. Iba a hacer que su hermano y aquella furcia rompiesen enseguida. Tenía amigas muy guapas, más que Natsumi, incluso. Le podía presentar a una de ellas. - ¡Y yo le voy a decir que fumas y bebes y te vas por las noches y regresas borrachuza; y además que lo vuelves a hacer, y que lo repites una y otra vez; y que apestas toda la casa con tus cigarrillos de las pelotas y lo llenas todo de humo! - él no fumaba ni tomaba; decía que fumar era como una especie de suicidio lento y beber como una vomitona rápida. - ¡YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA, NO TE EQUIVOQUES! Y tu vicio es peor, llevarte a ésa a la cama y hacer de todo - Hilda iba a romper algo de la furia que le estaba entrando. - Sí, claro, y cuando bebes te pones muy violenta y te pones a destrozarlo todo, como si fueras un animal, ¡igual! Y te apesta el aliento a cerveza siempre. No sé cómo a Dylan Keith le gustas - Natsumi estaba a favor de Airk. - Y tú, ¿qué? ¡Como le digas a Airk que te haga un bombo, ES QUE OS MATO A LOS DOS! Natsumi estaba furiosa. ¡Esa choni malpensada! Aunque no lo aparentase, pues lo era personalmente. ¡Y mira que decirle eso! Era realmente despreciable. Abofeteó a Hilda. - ¡Joder, pero si es que todo el mundo me tiene a hostias! Y así continuó la discusión. Fin del flashback. - Me vas a dar tú a mí; en tus mejores sueños - Hilda se mofaba. - ¿Y cuándo se enteró Ringo de que la llamabais la Virgen María, por no querer "hacerlo"? - Airk quería realmente pegar a su hermana -. Tú es que eres una guarra, y con perdón de la palabra. Ella se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. ¿Guarra, la había llamado a ella? ¡No puede ser! Y Ringo seguía siendo la Virgen María. ¡Mejor puta que monja de convento! - Explícate - exigió Airk. Flashback: '' Se corría el rumor de que Ringo era virgen; después de plagiarlo Hilda y Edurne por ahí. Ringo estaba bastante molesta por lo de "virgen" y "monja de convento" (porque según Hilda y Elieth iba vestida como una monja de convento). A Ahiru le daba igual el tema de la ropa, pero no de la sexualidad. - ¿Es verdad de que es virgen? - preguntó la pelirroja con suma curiosidad. - Sí, ésa es virgen; nos lo ha contado todo Nice Dolphin - le empezaba a contar Elieth -. Parece ser que él la propuso (por así decirlo) "practicar" pero ella no quiso; por miedo a perder la dignidad y tener mala reputación. Yo no lo comprendo, ¿y tú? - Yo tampoco. Además cuando lo hice con Suzuno me dio bastante placer. - Tía, en palabras mayores... - y Elieth empezó a poner cara de embobamiento -. Cuando lo hice con Edgar... - Joooder y cómo lo hicisteis; si te oía yo chillar desde el campo de fútbol de mi equipo. Ringo oía la conversación. ¡Tenía unas ganas de pegar a aquellas dos individuas...! Siempre hablando de lo mismo; una y otra vez... ¿Acaso no tenían otros temas de conversación más interesantes? También estaba molesta (aparte de los dos motes que le había puesto Hilda) porque Aki le contó que Edurne pensaba "hacerlo" con su querido Nagumo. Lloró una noche por eso. Había discutido con Nagumo. De repente, las sorprendió de sopetón; pegándolas a cada una una buena chufa. ¡Se la tenían bien merecida! Ahiru y Elieth se dieron la vuelta; muy sorprendidas y con cara de matar a alguien. - ¿Tú qué hacías escuchando? - inquirió Elieth, muy cabreada. - ¿No te enseñó tu mamaíta a no escuchar las conversaciones que no te importan? - Ahiru hizo amago de pegar a la castaña. - ¡Estoy harta de que Hilda me ponga motes molestos como "virgen" o "monja de convento", como si fueran para insultar! Y vosotras la secundáis. ¡No tenéis personalidad! Y estoy harta de que la hagáis coro. De que esa Irazu diga que lo va a "hacer" con Nagumo. Y de que digáis que visto como una "monja de convento" según vosotras. Y también de las bromas pesadas que me gastáis todas en conjunto. Y de que el salido de Dolphin lo quiera "hacer" conmigo; sólo para andar diciéndolo por ahí. Ése se quería ir a la cama conmigo... Elieth y Ahiru estaban más que aburridas. ¡Que se calle de una vez! - Qué pesada... - protestaron las dos con cara de asco y aburrimiento. Hacían amago de bostezar. - Joder, esta tía es como el Reggaetón; se repite; una y otra vez hasta que te saturas los oídos - comparó Elieth. Al oír todo esto Ringo; se fue muy enfadada. ¡Esto no iba a quedar así! Se lo iba a contar de nuevo a Aki. Pero no podía; Aki estaba recuperando asignaturas que le habían quedado; y no quería molestarla. Así que se tendría que fastidiar. El domingo Elieth, Ahiru, Hilda, Chiara, Edurne, Georgia y Laura fueron a misa. Pero no porque les gustase ir; sino para mofarse de Ringo un rato. En esa misa hablaban de todo, pero especialmente de la Virgen María. Cuando empezó a hablar el sacerdote de dicho tema de conversación, pues las siete chicas empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Empezaron por reírse en voz baja; luego fue aumentando el tono a medida que el sacerdote iba hablando; llegó tal punto en el que empezaban a reírse tan alto que los ancianos, padres, monjas y jóvenes cristianos las miraron como si estuviesen locas o poseídas por el mismísimo Satán. A medida que las iban mirando más gente, más se reían y más alto lo hacían. El sacerdote las llegó a oír, y las echó prometiendo que las pondría una denuncia. A las chicas se les caían las lágrimas, las dolían las barrigas y temblaban de la risa. - Joder, ¡cómo nos miraba la gente! - a Chiara se le caían las lágrimas -. ¡Elieth, eres un bombazo! Al decir eso, las chicas se rieron aún más. - Me imagino a Ringo haciéndolo con el Altísimo - Ahiru se doblaba de la risa -. Entonces vendrá un angelito llamado Gabriel y la dirá que tendrá un hijo con el Altísimo llamado Jesús. - Sí, y además tendrá a un viejales de esposo llamado José - siguió Georgia Aldena; la hermana mayor de Fidio. - Joder, y luego se irá a dar a luz a un establo, yendo hasta allí montada en un borriquito - continuó Hilda -. Y luego tendrá ese hijo llamado Jesús, que dicen que salvará el mundo. Las chicas empezaron a reírse aún más. - ¿Pero cómo se va de la cruz exactamente, ese tal Jesús? Yo no creo que haya bajado por arte de magia - añadió Laura, riéndose. - Yo creo que resucitaría como zombie; por eso los cristianos están tan tontos hoy en día (les han sobao el cerebro) - concluyó Elieth; partida de risa. Además no creía en las tonterías ésas -. Y cómo nos ha echao el sacerdote ése. Yo me muero de la risa. Edurne lloraba, temblaba y le dolía la barriga de la risa. - Esto se lo tengo que cont... - a Edurne se le había ido la saliva del ataque. Intentó decirlo otra vez, recuperando la compostura -: Se lo tengo que contar a Nagumo, esto. - Pues cuéntaselo - sugirió Elieth, partida de la risa -. Seguro que le hace mucha gracia. El otro día me le encontré por la calle y me dijo que Ringo es una frígida sexual; que no quería hacerlo con él ni con Nice Dolphin (lo de Nice Dolphin no lo sabe, pero bueno). Y yo le comprendo; no tiene pasión en la pareja. Y lo del acto une mucho a las parejas. - Yo quiero hacerlo con él - saltó Edurne, entusiasmada -. Además estoy en mejor forma que Ringo. Tendré algo menos de pecho, pero tengo la cintura más estrechita; cosa que le gusta mucho. Me ha estado mirando últimamente con deseo. Hasta un día me propuso hacerlo. Pero no podemos: la Kudou anda cerca. - Coño, iros a un lugar lejos de la gente... y de esa Kudou. Yo qué sé, iros a tu casa o a tu cuarto, cuando estéis solos... echad el pestillo y él que compre un condón. Basta con un poco de disimulo, y la Kudou no se enterará jamás. Las demás la miraron con aprobación. Algunas asintieron. Otras dijeron directamente que sí. Pero al día siguiente Ringo Kudou se enteró. Y lloró. E iba a cantarles las cuarenta a ese grupo de chismosas. Cuando Ringo se las encontró en la calle, las chilló: - ¡Estoy harta de que un grupo de chismosas me llame "virgen", "monja de convento" o "Virgen María", sólo por no querer hacerlo y vestir disimulada! ¡Estoy harta de que Hilda se meta conmigo y sus dos amiguitas la hagan coro! ¡Harta de que ese salido de Dolphin también se ría de mí! ¡Harta de que Edurne diga que lo quiere hacer con Nagumo! ¡Harta de que me hagáis esas bromas pesadas en conjunto! ¡Harta de todo! - y dicho esto, salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Las chicas se quedaron patidifusas. ¡Sí que se repetía! De repente se echaron a reír. - ¡Ésa ha discutido con Nagumo! - contó Hilda -. Me lo contó él. - ¿En serio? - Edurne estaba emocionada. - Además me comunicó de que estaba harto de Kudou - continuó Hilda -. Aparte de no querer hacerlo, pues que se pone bastante borde y antipática últimamente. ''Fin del flashback. Airk estaba con ganas de ahogar a su propia hermana. - ¡La hicisteis llorar! - Airk estaba horrorizado -. ¡Si era un encanto de chica! Tú y tus amiguitas os podíais ir a hacer puñetas un poco. ¡Mira que burlaros así! Hilda iba a rematar las palabras de su hermano. - Era una borde conmigo. Un día iba cabreada y me pisó. Me quejé, pero ni siquiera me pidió perdón. Yo me quedé con el pie hecho una mierda. Me pisó muy fuerte. Y nos daba malas contestaciones a Elieth y a mí y escribía poesías satánicas en contra de Edurne. Y a Ahiru se la ponía chula. Menos mal que Ahiru la pegaba dos buenas hostias. - Vosotras, que sois unas pendejas... - Airk miraba al aire, pensativo. La había llamado pendeja. ¡Ya vería! Le iba a rematar con otro anecdotario ridículo; a ella le estaba sacando parte de sus trapos sucios... - ¿Y qué me dices de aquella noche de tíos en las que os pusisteis borrachuzos, tirando botellas de cerveza a la piscina de la casa? - Hilda no estaba precisamente entusiasmada con aquella loca noche de chicos -. Te recuerdo que esto no es Jauja. - Y tú haces de todo menos estudiar; fumas, bebes, sales por ahí a criticar a la gente con tus dos amiguitas buenorras, hablas mal de mi novia, espías por los cerrojos ajenos... Yo sólo estuve loco esa noche. - Ya, pero también te emborrachaste. - Sí, porque Fidio me metió alcohol en el piscolabis. - Muy bien por Fidio; que el alcohol está muy rico. ¡Cerveza, cerveza! Y ahora que lo digo tengo ganas de una. ¡Rica cerveza! - Putos alcohólicos... Flashback: '' Era noche de chicos. Estaban en casa de Airk; pasa que Airk no tenía camas para todos, así que algunos durmieron en el suelo; otros en el sofá, y ¡uno se durmió en la mesa! Ya era la una de la madrugada. Ellos estaban despiertos; algunos estaban fumando; otros charlando o jugando a las cartas apostando dinero, otros jugando a tirarse a la piscina o directamente tirar botellas de cerveza a ésta; y otros estaban viendo porno (Airk tenía un montón de revistas Playboy y DVD's eróticos). Su hermana Hilda estaba fuera; de fiesta por Nueva York con sus amigas. Pero dos chicos estaban discutiendo; Fudou y Endo. - ¡Yo tengo las amantes que quiero, Endo! Además Fuyuka es otra frígida sexual, como la Kudou. Y yo no sé qué es lo que te pasa con Fuyuka, que la tienes tanto cariño. - Han sido Elieth e Hilda quienes te lo han dicho, ¿verdad? Pues un día Fuyuka se enterará y no querrá volver a estar contigo, que lo sepas. - Ellas no me han dicho nada de que tenga amantes. Se lo han dicho a Nagumo, para que se folle a la Irazu ésa - sostenía una botella de cerveza encima -. Además la Irazu está too buena; ya me la tiraba yo. Nagumo oyó ese comentario. - Yo no sé qué es lo que te pasa con Fuyuka, pero es más dócil y buena que la monja de Ringo. Yo no sé qué coña le pasa conmigo, pero parece ser que no quiere ni intentarlo. - Yo creo que a lo mejor la tienes pequeña - Suzuno rió ante su propio comentario. Todos rieron también. Fidio se estaba destermillando; ya estaba bebido y se puso a bailar con Teres Toules un ridículo vals. Teres también estaba bebido. - ¿...y fina, también la tiene? - preguntó Teres, muerto de risa. Todos rieron aún más. ¡Qué comentario más complementario! Ya completó al picante comentario de Suzuno. Todos partidos. Hasta a Dylan se le escapó la cerveza por las orejas. Suzuno se fijó en eso. - ¡Mirad, tíos, fuente de cerveza! Todos rieron aún más. Ya ante el comentario de Edgar... - Y también le falta que le salga por el culo. Ya esto era el colmo de la risa. A Fidio le ocurrió lo mismo; fuente de cerveza. Ya tenían manchado el suelo de cerveza. Y fue directamente hacia la piscina de la casa. Bebidos, pero totalmente. Ya Fidio estaba bailando otro vals ridículo con Edgar. Éste también estaba completamente bebido. - Ya me decía Elieth que no bebiese, cuando ella se pimpla botellas y botellas enteras de ron y vodka y todas las bebidas. No la voy a hacer ni caso esta noche, y además como está de fiesta por Nueva York... no se enterará. Y supongo que ahora se estará tragando de todas las bebidas. - Bueno, Elieth en una hora se pimpló 15 botellas de ginebra, cerveza, vodka, ron... ¡y bien grandes que eran las botellas! Pero a las seis de la mañana al acabar la fiesta, se puso a discutir con los árboles; pero lo malo de eso es que los árboles ganaron la discusión, según decía ella - iba contando Fidio -. Luego acabó vomitando más de tres cuartos de lo que había bebido. - Yo creo que un día va a morir de alcoholismo esa chica tan alocada - apuntó Teres -. Y también he observado últimamente mucho de ella que fuma también marihuana. - Y tiene siempre la resaca muy alta - dijo Valtinas -. Menos mal que nunca llegó con varios tíos a la puerta; menos mal que me quiere. Fidio, Suzuno, Nagumo, Teres, Fudou, Goenji, Endo y Kidou sabían realmente lo que hacía Elieth; tenía varios ligues cuando se iba de fiesta. Más de una vez mantuvo relaciones sexuales con aquellos individuos. Pero no se lo querían contar; además Edgar se lo iba a tomar muy mal y rompería relación con ella de una vez. Pero no lo hacía a propósito; es porque bebe tanto en las fiestas que es muy fácil de hacerla caer en la típica trampa. Pero para suerte de ellos ésta nunca se había liado con ninguna tía. Elieth tenía muchos trapos sucios. - Airk, estás más sobrio que un santo. ¿Por qué no bebes un poco? - sugirió Fidio. - Tío, que es sólo un día... no pido que seas como yo, pero bebe un día, por favor. - No. No soy como la borrachuza de mi hermana; además siempre le apesta el aliento a cerveza y siempre está fumándose algún canutillo. Todos iban a hacerle beber. Así que dijeron lo siguiente: - Bebe, bebe, bebe. - Bebe. - Tú bebe, que ya verás cómo eres feliz. Y así durante media hora. - ¡Que no voy a beber! ¡¿Queda claro?! Y aprovechando de que iba al baño, Fidio le echó algo de vodka en el piscolabis que estaba tomando. ¡Seguro que no se daría ni cuenta! Cuando éste volvió del baño, fue directamente a su bebida. Se la tragó tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta del sabor del vodka. Se volvió hacia otro lado. Fidio volvió a hacer esa mezcla. Airk volvió a tomársela deprisa. Pero a la tercera mezcla ya Airk se dio cuenta. - ¡¡Fidio!! ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño le has echado a mi bebida?! - a Airk no le gustaba el sabor del vodka -. ¡Me intentabas emborrachar! - Tío, tranquilízate - respondió Fidio -. Si sólo es un poco. Airk le iba a pegar. Fidio ya empezaba a notar los efectos del vodka. Airk se estaba poniendo furibundo. - ¡Tíos, que ya está borracho! - informaba Fidio, eufórico -. ¡Hagamos una fiesta de piscina-cerveza! Y todos a la piscina, como machos que eran. ¡Fudou se metió con una botella de cerveza a la piscina! El agua ya no era azul, como dicen todos. Ahora se estaba tornando a un color ámbar, como la cerveza. Les gustó la idea a todos! Echaron más litros de cerveza, y más... hasta que se convirtió en una gran piscina de cerveza. ¡Viva la pepa! Todos empezaron con el mogollón. Como metían todo el cuerpo dentro de la gran piscina de cerveza, a medida todos se iban emborrachando aún más. Goenji le echó ron, y Teres, vodka. ¡Vaya mezcla! Bueno, para la próxima fiesta harían una piscina de alcohol. Estuvieron toda la noche hasta que amaneció. Todo estaba patas arriba: todo descolocado, unos durmiendo en el suelo, otros en los sofás, y uno de ellos en la mesa. Todo lleno de cerveza. Manchado de cerveza. Borrachos todos. Ya vería Hilda todo patas arriba; la que montaría. Y de hecho fue verdad. Al regresar Hilda por la mañana, todo lo vio en ese estado descrito antes. Se puso furiosa, pero sobre todo por la piscina. Olía a cerveza. A vodka. A ron. A todo; básicamente. Por la piscina casi le daba un infarto y además le saltaron los ojos. - ¡¡¡¡AIRK!!!! ¡¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?!! - Hilda saltaba -. ¡¡La piscina llena de alcohol, olor a cerveza, todo patas arriba, borrachos todos...! ¡Esto no se perdona! Airk se levantó, al oír los supuestos chillidos de su hermana. Siempre estaba chillando. Y ella decía que no chillaba, sino que hablaba en voz alta, que es "diferente" según ella. Ésta continuó: - ¡Qué clase de tío eres tú! ¡Me lo deja todo patas arriba! ¡A LIMPIAR! El resto de chicos se despertó rápidamente. - Tío, que es domingo y son las siete y media de la mañana - dijo Goenji, malhumorado -. ¡Qué tía tan pesada, joder! - Limpia tú, si te hace tanta ilusión - repuso Fudou, descontento -. Coño... - ¡MACHISTA! - Hilda no soportaba los comentarios machistas. - ¡ENTONCES A FREGAR, MARUJA! - remató Fudou -. Una mujer así en mi casa; limpiando... lo que era una mujer, no este marimacho - se refería a Hilda. ¡Otra vez la habían insultado! - ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ES SER MUJER Y DE LO QUE ES SER PUTA, CABRÓN! - le agarró de la cresta y le empezó a tirar. Éste estaba haciendo lo mismo con su larga y lisa melena -. ¡NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR QUE FRIEGUE O SI NO TE METO UN PAR DE HOSTIAS, CAPULLO DE MIERDA! - ¡Putón! - ¡Gilipollas! - ¡Zorra! - ¡Huevón! - ¡Furcia! - ¡Mamón! - ¡Calientapollas! - ¡Maricón! Y así acabó todo. Unos tirándose de los pelos, otros intentando detener la pelea, otros pasando del tema, pero nadie limpiaba. ''Fin del flashback. - Hermanita... siempre metiéndote en los líos más tontos y raros que jamás hayas hecho - Airk se mofaba -. Además tú siempre estás borracha, y además, ¿bebiste en la fiesta de Nueva York, ésa? - No... todo se lo tragaron entre Elieth y un tío con el que se lió -. No sé por qué, pero siempre acaba trayendo tíos raros a casa. - Otra calientapollas, como tú... Le pegó una bofetada, por listo. Ya bastante tenía con que Fudou se lo llamara en aquella pelea. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese tío! - Además de que también te drogas, querida hermanita. ¿Con qué? Vas a morir muy joven - le recordó Airk -. Fumas mucho, bebes en exceso y también te drogas... Acabaste ingresada en un hospital por la cantidad que bebiste y fumaste en una fiesta; y también lo haces habitualmente; bueno; habitualmente te fumas uno ó dos cigarrillos al día; y algún que otro día bebes cerveza u otra bebida. No paras. Y te he descubierto marihuana en tu almohada. ¿Qué pasa, te quieres suicidar? - Un cigarrillo al día no es malo. Simplemente cuando terminas de fumar bebes algo de agua y te lavas la boca. Y cerveza, una al día tampoco es malo; si bebes con moderación. Pero en las fiestas todo el mundo se excede. - Y si todo el mundo se tirara de un puente, ¿lo harías? - Hombre, no digo eso. Yo el tirarme de un puente no lo hago; a menos que haya colchonetas blanditas. Y al alcohol, ya le he cogido llorona. - Bonita excusa. Tirarte de un puente lo haces con colchonetas, al alcohol le has cogido llorona... - Tío, ¡es que es verdad! Al tabaco le he cogido aficción, a la bebida llorona, y la marihuana me ha atraído. Y además hacer el pino-puente todos juntos sería muy divertido. Airk se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Su hermana tenía todos los vicios; el tabaco, el alcohol, las drogas (la droga, en todo caso, porque sólo usaba la marihuana para drogarse)... Ya sabía que ésta fumaba y tomaba antes, pero ¿ella se drogaba? Lo había descubierto recientemente. - Hilda, esto es muy serio. Vas a acabar poniéndote enferma, y si lo sigues haciendo morirás muy joven. P.D.: Continuaré esto a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo más cosas. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Fanfic